Nothin' But a JD
by Satan'sLittleLamb
Summary: Huston Bella Curtis, twin of Sodapop Patrick Curtis, isn't like most greaser girls. She's tough and tuff, has three Socs crushing on her, and has a blue eyed greaser wanting her. Life for Huston is one crazy ride. (Based off of the book and movie)
1. Chapter 1

**Nothin' but a JD:**

_**Huston Bella Curtis, twin of Sodapop Patrick Curtis, isn't like most greaser girls. She's tough and tuff, has three Socs crushing on her, and has a blue eyed greaser wanting her. Life for Huston is one crazy ride.**_

* * *

**I own nothing! Everything that you are familiar with belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own Huston. **

**I wish I owned the boys though...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was Saturday.

And like any other Saturday Sodapop Curtis was at work, at DX Gas Station. Like any other Saturday girls swarmed around the gas station like flies. They all had a huge crush on Soda and he just made it worse when he'd look at them. It didn't matter whether he was a greaser or not, it didn't matter whether the girls were Socs or not, they just liked looking at him. Of course a Soc girl would never actually bring him home to meet her parents, but there was something about Soda that made people like him. He always said it was a gift and a curse.

Steve, Soda's best friend, only worked part time at DX. He didn't work on weekends though; he spent the day with his girl Evie when his father wasn't home. Steve's mom passed away years ago. Everyone loved Mrs. Randle's like they loved Mrs. Curtis. When Mrs. Randle, or Wendy as she made everyone call her, was diagnosed with breast cancer, everyone cried. Everyone. Steve and his father never got along, but when Wendy died it only made the tension worse.

No cars needed to be fixed so Soda was working at the register. Broads packed the inside of the station and that didn't fly with Huston. There was a pile of them on the outside trying to worm their way in. Huston didn't care though; she pushed, yanked, and pulled at any broad that got in her way. When she made it to the counter she hopped over it and took Soda's hat off his head.

Soda turned to his side and scolded. "Whatcha doin' here, Reese?" He snatched his hat back and placed it on his head, but it was crooked.

Reese was her nickname, besides Texas. She just loved eating reese pieces, she'd eat them every day, 24/7, if Darry allowed her to, but of course he wouldn't.

"Glory, ain't somebody a grouch," Huston mumbled. "And here I was tryin' to be a good twin, and my twin is a yellin' at me!"

Soda chuckled and shook his head. "You need to stop hangin' 'round Two-Bit." He totaled the broad's Coke, handed her the change and turned back to Huston. "Whatcha been up to anyway? I thought you were headin' to the movies with Pony."

Huston shrugged her shoulders and toyed with a pen. "Nah, I changed my mind at the last second. The kid wouldn't want me there anywho – you know our kid brother, Twin, he's an odd one."

Ever since their parents died Huston called Ponyboy 'kid'. They don't know why, shoot, Huston didn't even know why, she just did. Nobody ever questioned it though. They all just went with it, no questions asked. It was easier that way; Huston was a sure firecracker when made angry.

"Ya shoulda went." Soda bumped his shoulder into her's and smiled softly. "All he wants to do is spend time with his big sister, ever think that? Cut him some slack, Twin, he's lonely."

"Then he can take Johnny with him."

Soda chuckled. "Now we both know that kid jumps at his own shadow."

"Can't blame 'em though."

They both shook when they remembered how Johnny looked. That day they found him, alone in the lot, broken, bruised, and bloody, was the breaking point for the gang. Sure, the Socs jumped greasers, but that was when the greaser was messing with Soc, or the other way around. Johnny didn't do anything though. He was a quiet kid, the second youngest of the gang. He reminded them off a lost puppy with big brown eyes. The kid already had it bad at home, now the kid was even more scared of his own shadow and people.

Another broad came over with an item, Soda totaled it, and handed her, her change. The girl giggled and blushed when Soda smile and said, "Come again."

Huston rolled her eyes. "Dumb broad."

Soda flicked her ear, causing her to squeal. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Keep your trap shut, OK? What if she heard ya, hm? What if she made a greaser comment? What then?"

"Then I show her how we greaser girls do it." Huston replied easily. She never had a problem getting into trouble. Shoot, that's all she ever did, and raise Darry's blood pressure. She's been in too many fights that she lost count. Most greaser girls just smoked, drank, and messed around. Getting into trouble was for the boys, but Huston didn't care. Shoot, she didn't even dress like any normal girl. She wore jeans and leather jackets. Darry made her wear that jacket because her shirts were too tight.

Darry never liked that leather jacket she wore. It wasn't because girls normally didn't wear leather, but because it was Dallas's jacket. He had given it her on a day when it was chilly. They were walking from The Dingo and he gave it to her. She tried giving it back to Dally the next day, but he refused to take it back. He said it looked better on her with a wink and spent the day with her.

Soda did the same procure with another girl and gave her the change.

"Wasn't she here ten minutes ago?" Huston eyed the girl. She was giving the broad her nasty glare, and glory, was it scary! Nobody in the gang knew how she did, but it scared them all, it even put Dally on edge.

The Soc girl turned around to look at Soda, but jumped and ran out of DX in fear when she saw the look Huston gave her.

"Poor girl." Soda hung his head and shook it. He knew how it felt to be under his twin's evil eye, and it wasn't a good feeling.

Huston looked over at him. "What? She was annoying me!" She rested her elbows on the counter and looked at her twin. "I heard Sandy's back in town."

Soda stopped what he was doing and looked at his twin. "You ain't pullin' my leg are ya?"

Huston glared at him. "Now why would I do that? Ask Dally if ya don't believe me! She was at Buck's for some reason. Probably poking her nose in stuff where it doesn't belong."

Sodapop hit her shoulder. "Don't say that!"

"'Cuse me," Huston said dramatically and rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin'."

Sodapop sighed loudly and apologized. "You doin' anything today?"

"Well, let's see, I was goin' to hang with Two-Bit, but he dipped 'cause of some broad, and I don't know where Dally's at."

"Dally's back?"

Huston smiled. "Yes he is! I was sleepin' on the couch this moronin' and next thing I know I feel this weight sittin' on me. At first I thought it was Two-Bit, but I went to go hit the SOB, and it was Dally!"

Soda bit his lip from laughing. "Give Buck's a call and see if he's there."

Huston hopped over the counter and went to get the phone.

Sodapop shook his head and smirked. He hadn't seen his twin as happy as she is now. Dallas Winston was God sent in Soda's eyes. If he could make Huston smile like that just because he got out of the cooler, Soda would give up his own left arm for him. He wasn't like Darry and Ponyboy who disapproved because they didn't understand the two, he was just glad his twin was cable of liking someone.

"He's at The Dingo! See ya later alligator!" Huston screamed, scaring half the girls to death.

Soda chuckled. "In a while crocodile."

**~NBJD~**

"Hey, Duke," Huston shouted over the ruckus.

Duke was an old high school pal of Darry's and worked as a bartender for The Dingo in the morning. He was a swell guy and nicely built too. He was the same height as Darry, but not as muscular.

"Hey, Huston, I reckon you're looking for Dallas?" He chuckled as she nodded her head quickly. He would never admit it but he had a soft spot for the kid. "He's in the back."

Huston made her way to the back of the place and found who she was looking for. Dallas was standing, shooting pool with Tim Shepard. The two always had some kind of bet going on; they could never play a decent game. Someone was always getting hurt in the head.

"You no good, dirty, low-life greaser!" Dally's eyes looked like steel. His grip on the stick tightened as his knuckles became red.

Tim got a kick out of his reaction. "You accusing me of cheating?"

"You know I am!" Dally continued to call him every name in the book.

"What 'till I tell Two-Bit that ole Dally here has a sore spot 'bout loosing." Huston joked and wagged her eyebrow at him.

Dally's head looked over in her direction and smirked. "Texas, where ya been, babe?"

"I was at the DX with Soda." She hopped onto the pool table and hugged him. "When'd you get out of the cooler?"

Dally kept his arm wrapped around her waist. "I just got out today. Good behavior."

Tim, who was trying to make a shot, poked Huston in the thigh. "Get your butt off the pool table, Texas. I'm beating Dally here."

Huston rolled her eyes. "You just want me off to look at it." She wrapped her arms around Dally's neck and he helped her down. "Don't even think 'bout touchin' it either."

Dally put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll break your hand if ya do."

Tim chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. Now, back to beating you…" Tim shot the ball, but didn't make it in.

Dallas smirked. "You ain't gonna have no such luck now. I got my lucky charm." He squeezed Huston's shoulders. The two were always touching, whether it was holding hands, or joking with the other, they were just always having contact.

Huston _was_ Dally's lucky charm. In the last hour, Dally had beat Tim, who now was cussing up a storm. They had placed ten bucks on the table, and Dally got it all. As they were leaving The Dingo, Dally smirked. "Glory, I'm glad you came. I had no money on me."

Huston laughed. "Glad I could help. Glory, I'm freezing." She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her hands on her upper arms.

Dallas rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. "You Curtis' and forgetting jackets…" He pulled Huston into him and led them to Buck's. They made their way up to Dally's room and closed the door.

Huston sat on his bed and wrapped the blanket around her. "How ya been?" She secretly sniffed the blanket. It smelt of cigarettes, alcohol, and cheap cologne – it smelt of Dally.

"I've been good." Dallas threw his jacket onto the chair in the corner and took off his shirt. "How have you been?" He flopped down on the bed beside her.

"Better now that you're here." She lay on her back and looked at Dally's fingers. "What happened with Sylvia?"

"Broad was cheating on me again while I was away." He shrugged. "No big deal." And it wasn't. Sylvia cheating wasn't new, and Dally could care less. He was only with her to make Huston jealous.

Huston traced the ring. "Dumb broad, she never deserved you."

Dally chuckled. "You make me sound like some knight and shinin' armor."

"You are, Dally," Huston said. "You're my knight and I wouldn't want anyone else."

Dallas slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him. When she rested her head on his chest, Dally kissed her hair. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and felt how small she was. He was almost as tall as Two-Bit and Huston was the shortest out of them all. When she was little, her father would call her 'Baby Bella'. When Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, her nickname died with them. All of their nicknames died that day.

The scent of vanilla and chocolate swirled in Dally's head. He always loved the way she smelt. He brought her closer to him and took a deep breath. "Ya know, Texas, I've been meanin' to ask you somethin'."

"What is it, Dal?" She looked up at him.

"I've been wantin' to know if you wanted to be my girl." There – he said it. He held his breath and kept his eyes locked on her's.

Huston smiled, a smiled he's never seen before. Even her dark brown eyes were shining. All her life she's been waiting for Dally to ask her. "Yes, yes, yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to her's.

Dally, who has kissed plenty of girls, froze. Huston wasn't any girl, she was his girl. All the other broads he's been with never meant anything to him; they were just there when he wanted them. He couldn't and would never do that to Huston. She has always been different and Dally respected her and enjoyed her because of that. She was his girl.

Huston pulled back and looked uncertain. She's only kissed two guys before, one of them not by her choice so she didn't know how to really kiss. "Was that OK?" When he didn't answer, she looked down and bit her lip. "Dally?"

He snapped. He wasn't sure if was the way she felt insecure, or the way she said his name, but he snapped. He brought her lips back to his and for the first time Dallas kissed a girl softly. He liked the way her lips felt soft and moisture. She took good care of herself and Dally liked that. She wasn't the type of girl who cared what others wore, or what they thought. Dally liked it because she was one of a kind.

He pulled back this time. "I like kissing you."

"I bet you say that to all the broads." Huston rolled her eyes.

Dallas felt anger rise inside of him. "You ain't a broad, Huston! You've never been a broad and never will be! You're my girl, Texas, ya dig?"

Huston smiled and kissed him again before placing her head back on his chest. "Yeah, Texas, I dig."

* * *

**Please, review and tell me what you thought!**

**This story is going to be challenging for me, because since I must have everything 100% accurate when I write a story, Dally must be the same character he was in the book/movie. I find him hard to write about because he's just so tough, cold, and pissed off at the world, and with Huston, I want him to be a tad-bit different; not completely different, but different enough that you know he cares for her (even though he would never say that - until later chapters, of course!)**

**So, if you think I got Dally all wrong, or any of the characters (besides Huston, she's mine, and I will write her how ever I so please) wrong, please, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The Socs jumped up and began to run away. They left Ponyboy there lying dazzled and confused. The gang ran after them, Steve and Huston even picked up rocks and hurled some at the Socs as they piled into the car. They chased them until they reach the street sign and knew they weren't going to come back.

Two-Bit whistled. "That's one heck of an arm you got yourself, Texas."

Huston chuckled and bumped Steve's shoulder. "Nice aim."

As they walked back they saw Darry and Soda helping Ponyboy steady himself. Pony looked over their way with a dazzled expression. Huston cursed under breath. "Glory, they did a number on him."

As the five stood there, Ponyboy took them all in.

Steve Randle was seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he kept combed in complicated swirls. He was cocky, smart, and Soda's best buddy since grade school. Steve's specialty was cars. He could lift a hubcap quicker and more quietly than anyone in the neighborhood, but he also knew cars upside-down and backward, and he could drive anything on wheels. He and Soda worked at the same gas station – Steve part time and Soda full time – and their station got more customers than any other in town. Whether that was because Steve was so good with cars or because Soda attracted girls like honey draws flies, Pony couldn't tell you. Pony liked Steve only because he was Soda's best friend. Steve didn't like Ponyboy – he thought he was a tagalong and a kid; Soda always took Pony with them when they went places if they weren't taking girls, and that bugged Steve. It wasn't Pony's fault; Soda always asked him, Pony didn't ask him. Soda doesn't think Pony's a kid.

Two-Bit Mathews was the oldest of the gang and the wisecracker of the bunch, and Huston's best buddy since grade school. He was about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin, and he couldn't stop making funny remarks to save his life. You couldn't shut up the guy; he always had to get his two-bits worth in. Hence his name. Even his teachers forgot his real name was Keith, and they hardly remembered he had one. Life was one big joke to Two-Bit. He was famous for shoplifting and his black-handled switchblade (which he couldn't have acquired without his first talent), and he was always smarting off to the cops. He really couldn't help it. Everything he said was so irresistibly funny that he just had to let the police in on it to brighten up their dull lives. (That's the way he explains it to them.) He liked fights, blondes, and for some unfathomable reason, school. He was still a junior at eighteen and a half and he never learned anything. He just went for kicks. Pony liked him real well because kept the gang laughing at their selves as well as at other things. He reminded them of Will Rogers – maybe it was the grin.

If Ponyboy had to pick a real character of the gang, it would be Dallas Winston – Dally. Pony use to like to draw his picture when he was in a dangerous mood, for then Pony could get his personality down in a few lines. Dallas had an elfish face, with high cheek bones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blond, and he didn't like haircuts, or hair oil either, so it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tufts and curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the whole world. (Besides Huston of course.). Dally had spent three years on the wild side of New York and had been arrested at the age of ten. He was tougher than the rest of them – tougher, colder, meaner. The shade of difference that separates a greaser from a hood wasn't present in Dally. He was as wild as the boys in the downtown outfits, like Tim Shepard's gang.

In New York, Dally blew off steam in gang fights, but here, organized gangs are rarities – there are just small bunches of friends who stick together, and the warfare is between the social classes. A rumble, when it's called, is usually born of a grudge fight, and the opponents just happen to bring their friends along. Oh, there are a few named gangs around, like the River Kings and the Tiber Street Tigers, but here in the Southwest there's no gang rivalry. So Dally, even though he could get into a good fight sometimes, had no specific thing to hate. No rival gang. Only Socs. And you can't win against them no matter how hard you try, because they've got all the breaks and even whipping them isn't going to change that fact. Maybe that was why Dally was so bitter.

He had quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station. He had been arrested, he got drunk, he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated, stole, rolled drunks, jumped small kids – he did everything. Pony didn't like him, but he was smart and you had to respect him.

Johnny Cade was last and least of the guys. If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked too many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers, you'll have Johnny. He was the youngest, next to Pony, smaller than the rest, with a slight build. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes, and that beating he got from the Socs didn't help matters. He was the gang's pet, everyone's kid brother. His father was always beating him up, and his mother ignored him, except when she was hacked off at something, and then you could hear her yelling at him clear down at their street. Pony thought he hated that worse than getting whipped. He would have run away a million times if the gang hadn't been there. If it hadn't been for the gang, Johnny would never have known what love and affection are.

Ponyboy looked at his older sister. Huston was Sodapop's twin and looked like him some ways. She wasn't a normal grease girl; she was more like the guys. Everyone assumed since she grew up with three boys she had to grow tough. Not only was she tough, she was also tuff, two different meanings. Unlike the other girls, Huston had cut her dark-gold hair. It was in the form of a pixie cut – with ultra-short layered hairstyle with shaggy fringes or bangs. Her hair was once long and curly, but everyone thought her new look suited her more. Like her twin, her eyes were a dark brown shining recklessly. Huston, or Texas or Reese as they liked to call her, was more like Two-Bit and Dally. Soda didn't get into trouble, neither did Ponyboy, but Huston did. She was just as bad as Dally, but she had no record to prove it – Steve or Dally would take the blame for her no matter what she did. She was the only girl in the gang that could hang with the boys, and didn't get along well with Evie, Steve's girlfriend, but Pony knew Steve would pick Huston over Evie any day. She was the gang's girl, their sister.

Ponyboy wiped his eyes quickly. "Didya catch 'em?"

"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty…" Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.

"The kid's okay?"

"I'm okay." Pony tried to think of something to say. He's usually pretty quiet around people, even the gang. He changed the subject. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Good behavior. Got off early." Dally lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. He'd normally give it to Huston, but that was when Darry wasn't around. Everyone sat down to have a smoke (Besides Huston, because Darry didn't want her smoking.) and relax. A smoke always lessens the tension. Pony had quit trembling and his color was back. The cigarette was calming him down. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid."

Pony touched his cheek gingerly. "Really?"

Two-Bit nodded sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."

_Tough _and _tuff _are two different words. _Tough _is the same as rough; _tuff _means cool, sharp – like a tuff-looking Mustang or a tuff record. In their neighborhood both are compliments.

Steve flicked his ashes at Ponyboy. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Leave it to good old Steve to bring up something like that.

"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think…"

"You don't ever think," Darry broke in. "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."

Pony just stared at the hole in the toe of his tennis shoe. He and Darry just didn't dig each other. Pony could never please him. Darry would have hollered at Pony for carrying a blade if he _had _carried one. If Pony brought home _B_'s, Darry wanted _A_'s, and if Pony got _A_'s, he wanted to make sure they stayed _A_'s. If Pony was playing football, he should be in studying, and if he was reading, he should be out playing football. Darry never hollered at Sodapop and Huston – not even when Soda dropped out of school or got tickets for speeding. Not even when Huston got suspended from school for two weeks or when she was caught jaywalking. He just hollered at Pony.

Huston and Soda were glaring at Darry, but Soda was the one to speak. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."

Soda always takes up for Pony.

Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you – kid brother. And don't you say anythin' – kid sister." But he laid off Pony. He always does when Sodapop tells him to. Most of the time.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies" – Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt and putting an arm around Huston – "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." Steve quickly looked at Huston. The boys knew how she felt about the two girls, but Huston always kept her cool.

Darry sighed, just like they knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of them. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Texas? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony said, knowing Johnny wouldn't have said anything. "OK, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Pony was only allowed to stay out on the weekends, a rule that only applied to Ponyboy.

Huston cracked her fingers. "I'll go too, something to do at least." She looked up at Dally and they smirked at each other.

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

Steve was looking at Dally's hand. His ring, which he had rolled a drunk senior to get, wasn't on his finger, but Steve thought he had heard a rumor. "You break up with Sylvia again?"

"Yeah, and this time it's for good." Dally wrapped his arm around Huston's shoulders. "That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail."

Steve's eyes wandered to Huston's fingers. His eyes widened and he whistled. "Well I'll be damned! It's about time you two finally made it official."

Two-Bit looked down at Huston's hand and smiled. "Glory, you two finally did it!" He began to jump up and down and hollers like a fool.

Darry looked at the two with hard eyes. He had never liked Dally; he got into too much trouble for his liking, and always thought he was bad influence on Huston. He knew the two liked each other, it was always shameless flirting, or a game of cat and mouse, but he never thought they'd actually go out. They never seemed like they were stable to be with each other truthfully.

Huston saw the look he was giving them and glared right back. "Is there somethin' you'd like to say, Darry?" Dally grabbed her hand, a silent message meaning: Whatever Darry had to say to Huston, it was said to them as a couple.

Darry shook his head. "Just be careful." Darry knew he couldn't control Huston even though he wishes he did. Soda was naturally easy going, Pony was naturally shy, Huston was naturally a trouble maker, and their parents had trouble with her sometimes.

Steve stretched and yawned. "Well, imma get goin'. Evie's expectin' me." He walked away from the gang, only to hear Two-Bit and Huston making kissing and sex noises. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

The rest of the gang huddled into the Curtis's house, getting them comfy. To many people in the neighborhood, the Curtis house was another place to crash when you wanted to get away. There door was always open, Pony and Huston would remember the one time waking up in the early morning to find Tim Shepard sitting in Darry's chair, reading the paper. He had nodded his head at Pony and ruffled Huston's hair, and was on his way out.

"So," Two-Bit grinned like a maniac. "How'd it happen?"

Dallas rolled his eyes at his friend, while Huston laughed. "We went over to Dally's place at Buck's and he asked me to be his girl, and I obviously said yes."

"So nothing else happened?" Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrow, and Darry threw a pillow at his head.

"Can it, Two! Get your mind out the gutter."

Two-Bit chuckled and sat on the floor, watching Mickey Mouse. "I was just wonderin', Darry, calm down. Hey, Texas, Mickey's on."

Huston went to get on the floor, but Dally wrapped his arm around her. "Where ya think you going?"

"To watch Mickey with Two," she said, giving him a confused look.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Dally pulled her against him, and attacked her neck. He began to lightly nibble on her neck and tickling her sides. He began to tickle her more, sliding his hand down to her thigh and tickling her there.

Huston began to giggle. "D-Dally, stop i-it!" Her laugh sounded like a toddler, and everyone adored it. The giggle suited her well, it wasn't forced or fake like most girls', it was real. Ever since she could laugh, it was giggle, like chiming bells.

Darry rolled his eyes and walked off to his room. "Quit it, you two! Some of us have to sleep, ya know."

Soda and Huston mocked him behind his back as they made a mouth with their hand. They would do that to every adult when they kids. It was a habit they still had, but now, everyone who knew them for a while knew what they did behind their back when they were reprimanding the twins.

"Knock it off you two!" Darry hollered back at the twins.

They both laughed and got comfy again. Huston sat on the floor, but stayed between Dally's legs. "Hey, Pepsi-Cola, you think you can ditch Sandy for a night and come with us?"

Soda shook his head and took a sip of his cola. "Nah, I can't do that, Reese. That'll be mean. What am I suppose to tell her Sunday then?"

"You won't see her Sunday, she'll be in church!"

No one in the gang was religious people. Sure, they were all baptized, but that's about it. Darry, Soda, and Huston remember going to church on Sundays when they lived out in the country, but they stopped going when Pony was born. The only one who wasn't baptized was Johnny, but he didn't care.

Two-Bit joined in. "Yeah, c'mon, Sodapop, it'll be fun!"

"I'll think 'bout it," Soda said and waved them off.

Huston and Two-Bit looked at each other, he wasn't coming with them. For the next half hour, it was spent with Ponyboy in his room (that he shared with Soda) reading a book, Darry leaving for work, Soda falling asleep on the couch, Dally smoking a joint, and Two-Bit and Huston watching the marathon of Mickey Mouse.

That was another reason they were good friends. Two-Bit loved Mickey Mouse, it was his favorite cartoon character. He wore a Mickey Mouse shirt constantly with his leather jacket, always a different color though, never pink. Two-Bit was the only person the gang knew that could make Mickey look tuff. Huston loved Minnie Mouse; she thought that the animated mouse was the cutest thing ever. She always wore a bow in her like Minnie did. That was another reason the two was best friends.

It was getting late. The sun was going down, and it was getting chilly. Dally, who had fallen asleep like Soda, woke up when he felt something touch his lips. He cracked one eye open and saw that it was Huston pecking his lips. "Whatcha doin', babe?"

"It's five o'clock, Dal." She gave him another peck.

Dally stretched his arms and legs with a groan. He chuckled when Huston crinkled her nose as his bones cracked. He pulled Huston into a hug and kissed her. "I gotta get going. I don't feel like seeing Shepard yet."

Huston rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't go doin' nothin' stupid, Texas. Ya dig?"

Dally stood up and kissed Huston. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground easily. Huston was a tiny girl, even Curly Shepard and Ponyboy could pick her up, and they were three years younger than her.

When they broke apart, Dally placed one last kiss on her lips. "Yeah, Texas, I dig. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Dally left, Huston sat in the spot where Dally was and threw a pillow at Sodapop's face. Her and Two-Bit laughed as Soda yelped and fell to the ground. "Now," Huston said with a smirk. "Who wants to play poker?"


End file.
